The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof comprising at least an inclined surface and a rim marking a transition to another surface extending horizontally or at a different inclination, the inclined surface and the rim being covered by roof elements, such as tiles, slates, shingles, or (metal) covers, the roof further comprising at least one anchor for attaching a rope to. Aspects of the invention also relate to an anchor system to be installed on a roof.
Known systems require a large number of operations, in particular temporarily removing tiles and repeatedly securing a rope to and releasing it from the belts. Further, in some countries, the law nowadays stipulates that roof elements be permanently fixed to the roof. As a side effect, this prevents workers from temporarily removing such elements to reach an anchor system underneath.